icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 MJHL Alumni News
in the News June *Eleven days after leading the Washington Capitals to the Stanley Cup, head coach Barry Trotz resigned. *Barry Trotz hired as head coach of the New York Islanders, signing a 5-year, $20 million contract. NHL Entry Draft *Goaltender Matthew Thiessen selected by the Vancouver Canucks in the seventh round. *Calgary Flames traded Micheal Ferland to the Carolina Hurricanes in a 5 player deal. July *Those attending NHL Developmental Camps were Nick Henry (Colorado Avalanche), Wyatt Kalynuk (Philadelphia Flyers), Justin Lee (Winnipeg Jets), Tristan Mullin (San Jose Sharks), Matt Radomsky (Winnipeg Jets), Cole Smith (Tampa Bay Lightning), Dean Stewart (Arizona Coyotes), Matthew Thiessen (Vancouver Canucks), and Zach Whitecloud (Vegas Golden Knights). Also Brady Keeper (multiple) and Joel Messner (Boston Bruins) were invited but unable to attend. *Colorado Avalanche signed free agent Matt Calvert to a three-year, $8.4 million contract. *St. Louis Blues agreed to terms on a one-year deal with RFA defenseman Joel Edmundson. *New York Rangers signed Cody McLeod to a one-year contract. *Manitoba Moose re-signed defenseman Peter Stoykewych to a two-year contract. September *Boston Bruins invited Joel Messner to their training camp. *Channing Bresciani and the CBR Brave won the Australian Ice Hockey League Championship. October *Jordin Tootoo, the first Inuk player in the history of the NHL, announced his retirement. *Winnipegger Peter Stoykewych named captain of the Manitoba Moose. November *The Philadelphia Flyers fired general manager and executive vice-president Ron Hextall. *Ottawa Senators sign veteran defenseman Justin Falk. *Goaltender Gavin McHale was an emergency back-up for Washington Capitals against Winnipeg Jets. February *Bradley Schoonbaert and James Shearer named to Canada West All-Rookie Team. March *Brady Keeper signed two-year entry-level contract with the Florida Panthers. *Brady Keeper was named third star in his NHL debut on March 28 with the Florida Panthers. April *Zach Whitecloud was AHL regular season Plus/Minus Leader with +39. National Hockey League Brady Keeper Professional Players *Channing Bresciani *Travis Brown *Nathan Bruyere *Justin Coachman *Anthony Collins *Sean Collins *Patrick D'Amico *Taylor Dickin *Brodie Dupont *Josh Elmes *Myles Fee *Ryan Garbutt *Morgan Geekie *Chay Genoway *Justin Hamonic *Brendan Harms *Chase Harrison *Travis Howe *Jason Kasdorf *Brenden Kotyk *Brett Lernout *Quintin Lisoway *Carson McMillan *Jens Meilleur *Joel Messner *Tyler Mueller *Guillaume Naud *Brendan O’Donnell *Braeden Ostepchuk *Tim Perks *Adam Pleskach *Seth Ronsberg *Garrett Schmitz *Brendan Shinnimin *Craig Simchuk *Cory Simons *Jordy Stallard *Peter Stoykewych *Robin Thomson *Brock Trotter *Colton Veloso *Zach Whitecloud Major Junior *David Anning *Ian Briscoe *Josh Curtis *Nick Henry *Sam Huston *Noah King *Tristan Langan *Don MacGillivray *Parker Malchuk *Lynden McCallum *Linden McCorrister *Duncan McGovern *Riley McKay *Duncan Pierce *Marcus Sekundiak *Ryan Smith *Zak Smith *Matt Stanley *Sam Stewart *Layne Toder University & College Players *Matt Alexander *Ashton Anderson *Tyler Anderson *Garrett Armour *Brendan Bartlett *Connar Bass *Coltyn Bates *Justin Baudry *Alex Bechtold *Roman Bengert *Cole Berreth *Liam Bilton *Kyle Bird *Ryan Bittner *Will Blake *Dylan Bowerman *Chase Brakel *Brett Brooks *Tyler Brown *Garrett Browning *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Josh Bykowski *Patrick Carlin *Jon Carlson *Ryan Carlson *Max Cavallini *Daniel Chartrand *Matt Christian *Seth Chumley *Jason Cohan *Josh Cook *Zach Court *Carter Cowlthorp *Levi Cudmore *Brayden Dale *Jacob Daughtry *Rory Davidson *Nick Deery *Zach DeGraves *Dionne Demke *Justin Derlago *Taylor Derynck *Connor Dunn *Mitch Dyck *Mackenzie Dwyer *Eddie Eades *Brett Epp *Nic Erb *Gianlucca Esteves *Taylor Fisher *Zach Franko *Scott Gall *Dylan Gejdos *MacKenzie Graham *Andrew Green *Darby Gula *Tyler Gutenberg *Connor Hamonic *Greg Harney *Mack Heisinger *Adam Henry *Alex Henry *Zak Hicks *Devin Himpe *Brandon Holtby *Ben Hull *Graham Hunt *Sawyer Jacobson *Tanner Jago *Keaton Jameson *Carter Johnson *Joren Johnson *Zach Johnson *Talor Joseph *Tyler Jubenvill *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Jackson Keane *Kurt Keats *Tristan Keck *Brady Keeper *Tyler Kirkup *Stephen Kleysen *Ty Kraus *Dexter Kuczek *Nakeh Lamothe *Evan Last *Matt LeBlanc *Keaton Leininger *Jeremey Leipsic *Thomas Lenchyshyn *Joe Leonidas *Taeron Lewis *Ryley Lindgren *Drake Lindsay *Tyler Lindstrom *Tanner Lomsnes *Cody Longie *Rhett Lough *Landon Lushanko *Gardiner MacDougall *David MacGregor *Thomas Mansbridge *Dawson Martin *Jordan Martin *Riley Martin *Troy Martyniuk *Steven Mather *Connor McCallum *Dillan McCombie *Lawson McDonald *Brendan McKay *Daniel McKitrick *Jeremy McNeil *Riley McVeigh *Justin Metcalf *Brock Montgomery *Romano Morrison *Tyler Mros *Tyler Mueller *Kamerin Nault *Wilson Northey *Brett Orr *Brandon Paradoski *Tarek Paranica *Justin Paulic *Jared Pedersen *Landon Peel *Tyler Penner *Lasse Petersen *Steven Phillips *Jay Pringle *Evan Robert *David Robertson *Colin Robin *Tavis Roch *Davis Ross *Nolan Ross *Shane Roulette *Aaron Ryback *Kyle Salmon *T.J. Samec *Nick Sandy *Bradley Schoonbaert *Nick Schultze *James Shearer *Parker Simonson *Mike Sirant *Devon Skoleski *Lucas Skrumeda *Cole Smith *T.J. Sneath *Michael Sofillas *Kurt Sonne *Paul Soubry *Byron Spriggs *Jordy Stallard *Tommy Stang *Reid Stefanson *Kain Stevenson *Dean Stewart *Jake Stilwell *Brett Stovin *Johl Swedlo *Dasan Sydora *Dylan Thiessen *Chance Thomas *Parker Thomas *Nick Trefry *Julian Uhryniuk *Justin Valentino *Brady Valiquette *Clay Van Diest *Colton Veloso *Jonah Wasylak *Brock Weston *Chris Westlund *Cole Weaver *Jeremy Wik *Mark Wilson *Adam Withers *Colin Woods *Adam Wowryk *Rylee Zimmer *Mark Ziobro Category:MJHL alumni